degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
"Crap!" Eli muttered to himself. How in the world was he supposed to tell Clare about this? Keeping it from her was just not an option, he had to tell her. He didn't want to, it was gunna hurt both of them, her even more than himself, but it had to be done. After school he ran into Adam. "Adam! I need your help." Eli said. "Sure dude, what's up?" Adam asked. "Jess kissed me." Eli said. Adam started at him for a second. Suddenly, Adam punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Eli exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "You can ''not ''leave Clare for the new girl! Do you have any idea what that'll do to her?! It already happened with K.C.! Don't you ''dare ''leave her for the new girl!" Adam said, threateningly holding his fist up. "What?" Eli said, shocked. "I'm not gunna leave her!" Eli said. "Oh, I thought you needed help on how to do it. So what do you need me for?" Adam asked, unapologetic for the unnecessary abuse. "I was just gunna ask how I should tell her about Jess kissing me!" Eli said, still rubbing his arm. "You didn't have to hit--" "Jess kissed you?" Eli had been looking down at the forming bruise on his arm, and hadn't seen Clare walk up. "Well, looks like my work here is done." Adam said, walking away. "Eli?" Clare asked. Eli felt extremely uncomfortable. "Umm... yea, she kissed me. I'm sorry Clare. I pushed her away and told her to leave us both alone. Please believe me" He said, taking both of her hands in his. She looked at him for a few moments before answering. "I believe you" She finally said. Clare's heart felt like it wasn't even there anymore. Jess had kissed Eli. Why did the new girls always want her boyfriend? "There are tons of guys in this school!" She suddenly exclaimed. Eli looked confused for a minute. "Sorry, just thinking aloud..." Clare muttered. "Fine. So what now?" Clare asked him. "I don't really know. I told her to leave me alone and that I didn't want her and she said we'd see about that. I don't know what she's planning." Eli answered. "I have to go." Clare said, wanting to be away from the place where some random girl had kissed her boyfriend. "I'll drive you home." Eli offered. "No, I wanna walk." She said. Eli looked hurt, so she said quickly, "It's just that I need to think. It's not you, I promise. I believe you, 100%. I just need some alone time to think is all." She explained. "Oh, okay." Eli said, slightly reassured. Clare leaned forward and kissed him "I love you" She said, smiling at him. "I love you too" He replied, smiling back. Clare put her things in her locker, and started walking home. "Hey Clare!" Ughh, she thought to herself, go away! Clare picked up her pace, hoping Jess would get the hint. "So, I kissed your boyfriend today" Jess said, as she caught up and fell into step with Clare. "It was nice, I can see why you like him so much. Great body, eyes, lips. His looks are perfect. If he would only shut up, he'd be absolutely flawless." Jess taunted. Clare stopped dead and turned to Jess. "He has a lot of flaws," She said angrily. "Sometimes, he talks too fast, or too quiet. He's terrible at letting anything go. He holds grudges and he sucks at fist fights. But he's smart, and sweet, and clever and sarcastic and honest and real. That's what makes him perfect. Not his looks and his silence." Clare said, walking away. Jess grabbed her shoulder and turned her around intending to continue speaking, but Clare had had enough. All her frustration at the situation with K.C. and Jenna and never doing anything about it, plus the possibility that it could happen again, was just too much. Clare pulled back hard, causing Jess to lose her balance and fall. "What the hell is your problem?" Jess screamed from the ground. "Just leave me and my boyfriend alone Jess!" Clare bellowed. Jess jumped to her feet and ran after Clare, grabbing a fist full of Clare's hair and yanking it backwards. Clare let out a yelp of pain, but turned quickly, making Jess lose her grip on her hair. Clare slapped Jess across the face. It felt good, so she did it again. Again and again, until she was no longer slapping, but punching Jess in her face with all her might. They hadn't made it off Degrassi grounds yet, so tons of students circled around them, jeering and cheering as they wished. Clare heard her name, but couldn't tell who it was, so she just kept going. Jess tried to hit back, but was hampered by Clare's swinging arms, and her fists colliding with her face. Finally, Jess fell. Clare jumped on top of her still hitting her. Someone grabbed her from behind and began pulling her away from Jess. She couldn't reach to punch her anymore, so she kicked at will towards Jess. "Clare! Stop!" It was Adam and Eli. It took the two of them to drag her off of Jess. They ran to Eli's car, still draggin Clare along. They quickly put her inside, and Eli drove away before any teachers could show up. "Clare! What were you thinking?" Eli demanded at the same time that Adam was saying "Clare! That was awesome!" Eli glared at Adam. "Clare, what happened?" Eli asked. "She made me mad! What else!" Clare snapped. "Clare, when you said you wanted to walk home, I thought it was to clear your head, not punch somebody else's!" Eli said hotly. "It wasn't planned!" Clare said, matching his tones. "She wouldn't leave me alone!" Clare exclaimed. "You wouldn't let me fight Fitz!" Eli said. "I tried to walk away! She grabbed me by the hair and pulled it! I was just so mad and she wouldn't leave me alone, that I finally just hit her! And once I started, I couldn't stop" Clare began to tear up. She felt horrible, she shouldn't have hit Jess at all, no matter what. Eli put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Clare? Do you ever watch That 70's Show?" He asked. "Sometimes, why?" She asked, sniffling, but interested. "Did you see the episode when Hyde tried to teach Jackie to be 'zen'?" He asked. Adam began to laugh. "No" Clare said, confused. "Well, Hyde was telling Jackie to act like what everyone said didn't bother her. And 'where the zen ends, the ass kicking begins'. So everything's going to be okay. You had to stand up for yourself, it's human nature" He said squeezzing her shoulders. "I guess so." Clare said. They got to Clare's house, and she kissed Eli, and hugged Adam. As she walked up the steps to her house, she heard Eli ask Adam, "Did you see Jess's face?" In excited tones. Clare groaned with regret. Category:Blog posts